


Trepidation

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mentions of Imperius curse, Mentions of the battle, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: It's time for another visit to Hogsmeade and Harry tries to encourage Draco to come too. Draco isn't keen because he hasn't been since before the battle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Trepidation

“Are you ready?”

Draco turned to face Harry. He was chewing his lip - a nervous habit he’d picked up - and couldn’t stop wringing his hands together. “I don’t know if I can do this,” he said. 

“You can,” Harry said, coming to stand right in front of Draco. “You’re not going to be alone. We’ll all be there.” 

“I know,” Draco said. “But none of you cursed Madam Rosmerta.” 

“No,” Harry agreed. “We didn’t, but we all understand now why you did. We don’t even have to go into The Three Broomsticks if you don’t want to.” 

“Really?” Draco asked, a hopeful look crossing his face.

“Really,” Harry nodded. “But I want to go to Hogsmeade with you. It always looks amazing near Christmas, in the snow.” 

Draco gave Harry a small smile. “It does,” he admitted. “I used to love visiting around Christmas time, before… everything.” 

“Then let’s go,” Harry said. “We can go and look around the other shops and meet up with everyone else. We can get someone to pop into The Three Broomsticks and see what Madam Rosmerta thinks about you.”

“Oh, nice,” Draco snorted. “Just what I want. Everyone to hear how much she hates me and thinks I should be locked up!” 

“No, no,” Harry said quickly. “It won’t be that bad. I’m sure she doesn’t think you should be locked up.” 

“But you don’t _know_ that,” Draco replied. “I haven’t been back to Hogsmeade since well before the battle.” 

“I know,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco. “So wouldn’t now be the perfect time? It’s nearly Christmas, people are naturally more forgiving so shouldn’t give you too much trouble.” 

Draco sighed and relaxed into Harry’s embrace. “Alright,” he said softly. “Let’s go.” 

Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek whilst giving him a squeeze. Then he unwrapped his arms from around Draco and took his hand instead. Together, they headed out of the dormitory and made their way through the castle and into the grounds. 

They continued on their way until they finally reached the sign that read ‘Welcome to Hogsmeade’ on it and Draco slowed down. 

Harry squeezed his hand gently. “It’s fine,” he said softly. “Come on.” 

Draco nodded and they passed under the sign and into the village.


End file.
